Smaude
by athey251
Summary: How Sam Bashor and Maude Garrett fell in love after their on-camera kiss.


Smaude

Maude's perspective:

"Are we doing this?", I asked, quite drunk but very excited. I burped. "Oh, I'm sorry."

My heart was pounding as he pulled me in.

"Well, I was joking, but," Sam said, also drunk.

One of the cameramen interrupted him.

"Are you ready for it now?"

I was.

Sam pulled me in.

"Oh my god," I exclaimed as our lips met.

He grabbed my waist as I grasped his head.

I was in heaven. I expected him to pull away after the first kiss, but he came back in, and our tongues met.

All the "aww"s from our friends immediately turned into "woah"s.

Sam pulled away, "Ahh," he seemed slightly shocked and slightly happy, which made me happy.

I went back in for a final smooch.

"There ya go! There's a million subscribers for ya!"

As we all wrapped up, and everybody piled onto the set, I started becoming slightly afraid. I flashed back to yesterday's video, the one on my geek bomb channel, where I had answered questions about leaving SourceFed, one of them being about Sam, and whether or not we were in a relationship, which we weren't so it wasn't a lie to say no. But the issue was the questions I had answered after, including about being friends, and whether or not we liked each other. Now, I didn't want to lie to my subscribers, who I loved so much, but as I was telling them about my relationship with Sam, and how we were just friends, I ended up ringing out some questions, with one being, 'did I want to date him?', to which I answered "That's a weird question, isn't it?", and continued talking about how fun he was to work with. I had had a crush on Sam pretty much since I had started working at SourceFed, and it had started off pretty minor, but as the comments started coming in about whether or not we were in a relationship, I realized just how much I wanted them to be true, to be able to say, yes, I was dating Sam Bashor, but I couldn't, and it was killing me. So I had to leave.

Sam's perspective:

It was about half an hour after the kiss, and I still had butterflies. When I suggested the kiss, I never thought that Maude would accept, or we would make 1 million, but I wanted to have one chance to kiss Maude before she left forever, and I never got to. I was really proud of myself for having hidden my crush on her for so long. She had no idea, none of my friends had any idea, I was the only one who knew. And, honestly, I almost loved her. She started off as somewhat of a sister, but around 6 months ago I realised I had feelings for her. Real feelings. And for months I had wanted to kiss her but had never gotten the chance. Her crush on me was pretty obvious by the way she acted, but I couldn't date her. We were great friends, and if we ended up not working out, it would be really awkward. But now that she was leaving, I could tell her how I felt and not worry about the future of SourceFed. So tonight was the night. She was drunk, I was drunker, and we were both happy.

As the crew was cleaning up and the cast was leaving, I pulled Maude aside and into a storage room. My heart was pounding about a million beats a minute and Maude looked concerned.

"Is something wrong Sam?" she asked. "Because my Uber's almost here. Oh, and do you want to share? We live pretty close to each other and it would make it a lot cheaper for the both of us since neither of us can drive home."

"Sure, I'd love to. But first, I have something to tell you."

"Ok. Are you sure everything's alright?" She really was concerned.

"Yeah, I just, hoo.", I let out a big breath.

"When you first came to SourceFed, you were like a sister to me. But now, I, I, I really like you. You're an amazing woman and I've loved working with you, and I just, I know you're leaving, but I needed to tell you. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship. I'm sorry."

Her face was a mix of shock, happiness, and confusion. I suddenly realised just how close we were, in both a literal and figurative sense. She looked down.

"Wow," Her Australian accent was perfect."Well, ever since I met you, Sam Bashor, I've liked you. I just never thought you liked me back."

She looked up. I leaned forward. Our lips met. She reached up and crossed her arms behind my neck as I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. It felt amazing. We stayed like that for what felt like ages but was probably about 10 minutes before her phone, which had been in her pocket, went off. She ever so slowly pulled away and took out her phone.

"The Uber's here," she whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Then let's go," I opened the door, grabbed her hand and pulled her out. The building was deserted.

"Do you have your key," she asked softly as we exited the building. "I turned mine in already."

I pulled my key out of my pocket and locked the door.

The Uber was waiting right outside the door. I opened the door and the both of us sat down. I told the driver my address and we started to move. I noticed the weight of Maude's head on my shoulder and that her eyes were closed. I squeezed her hand just the tiniest bit and placed my head on top of hers. I smiled to myself and sighed. I never expected this.

Maude's perspective:

I woke up and immediately smiled. I was looking straight at Sam's sleeping face. I snuggled closer to him and kissed him. His eyes slowly opened as he kissed me back.

"You know we have the day off," I said in between kisses.

"You want to stay here?" he asked.

"At least for breakfast, and then I probably should go," I didn't want to leave, but I was sure he didn't want me here.

I started to get up, but he pulled me in one last time.

"Maude?"

"Sam?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I snuggled back in.

Sam's perspective:

It had been 6 months since the first I love you.

We had bought a flat together, and it was the happiest I had been. The only thing was that nobody knew. Our parents, of course, but not SourceFed, and not the Internet. But we had talked about it, and today was the day. I was going to take Maude to work with me. She had to go anyway. She was being featured on an episode of Nerd News with me, and we knew it was the perfect time to tell the Internet.

We arrived at the office around 9am. We got out of the car and I grabbed her hands, then let go, realising not yet. All the hosts and crew were there by 10, and filming started at 11. After hugs and hellos, Maude called everybody over to the set. I was super nervous, and I could tell that Maude was too. I stood at the front of the crowd of twenty-something people. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Well, I have a big announcement but first, I just want to say that I love being back and it's awesome to see you all! And I love all of you, including," She motioned to me to come on set with her. I walked up. She continued. "Including my wonderful boyfriend, Sam Bashor." I leaned over and kissed her. The entire place was silent. All of a sudden, Zaragoza shouted,

"You owe me 20 bucks, Whitney!"

And then the room exploded. There was clapping, cheering and a bunch of 'What?!'s, with a few 'I told you so's mixed in.

I shushed the room.

"And today we're telling the Internet!"

Maude's perspective:

"We can do this. It's just the entirety of the human race."

I started laughing.

Sam was pep talking me, as we were about to start filming.

"Ok, camera's ready," our camera guy called

"Let's do this," I was pumped up. I gave Sam a quick peck and walked on set.

"Ready? Aaannnddd... Action!"

"Welcome back to SourceFedNERD! I'm Sam Bashor and I'm here today with special guest Maude Garrett. You might remember her from SourceFedNERD, as she was a host here for what, a year and 4 months?"

"Yep, that's right, and it's great to be back! I have some special news today!"

"What is that, Maude?"

"Well, Sam Bashor, you should know better than anybody! I would like to announce that Sam and I are.."

"Yes?"

"You know, why don't we show them instead?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

I leaned over and we started kissing. We stayed like that for about a half minute before I pulled away.

"That is right, Nerds! Smaude is real! Sam and I have been dating for, what, 6 months now?"

"Yup! And we are very happy to tell you all! So now, let's get straight into the news!"

Sam's perspective:

That night, as we were snuggling together on our laptops, Maude gasped.

"Sam!"

"What, sweetheart?"

"We hit 2 MILLION views!"

"No way!"

I looked over. She was right, we had 2 million views on our Nerd News.

"I guess the Internet agrees with me." I put my forehead up against hers.

"On what?"

"That I made the right choice."

She smiled hugely.

"I love you, Maude Garrett."

"I love you too, Sam Bashor."

And I leaned in to kiss her, just like I had the first time.

The End

P.S. I know there's no sexual stuff but I'm only 13.


End file.
